


Hi Hi

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Funny, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, i think it is funny lol, i was bored hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Bobby and Donghyuk did something





	Hi Hi

TGIF!

Bobby and Donghyuk head down to their favourite hangout spot, a bar at Hongdae called Rooftop. They haven’t met for some time due to deadlines and endless projects. Finally they are able to catch a breath this week.

“Get laid or get punched.”

Bobby spins the empty bottle. It points towards Donghyuk.

“This is hard.” Donghyuk scans the bar, barely could see anyone in this dim room. “I suddenly rather get punched.”

“And have your colleagues questioning you about the bruises? Breaking news. AG best employee involved in a brawl at a local bar.” Bobby laughs.

Donghyuk snorts. “Why don’t you-“

Bobby shows his lock screen; a photo of a note with phone number written on it. “I’ll probably get laid tomorrow night with the hot guy I met earlier.”

Donghyuk is speechless. He hates when he has nothing to say back to Bobby. He admits defeat, asking Bobby to change the options. Get punched or get kissed or kiss someone.

“Kiss is easy.” Donghyuk sounds confident.

“Yes! Go get one loser.”

Bobby massages Donghyuk’s shoulder, feeling like a boxer entering the ring for a match. He looks around for someone so Donghyuk could go straight to the person to get a kiss or kiss the person.

“No. Are you kidding me?” Donghyuk turns to look at him.

“Why? What’s wrong? That guy seems cute.”

“Well… I kinda have a crush on him. I think he is dating someone.”

“Oh you know that guy?” Bobby looks at the pretty stranger he saw earlier. Thankfully, the stranger still hasn’t left the dance floor.

“He works at a florist shop two blocks from my house.” Donghyuk looks at Yunhyeong.

“Then it should be easy. Go kiss him. Tell him you love him also.” Bobby pushes Donghyuk away, not wanting to listen to any of Donghyuk’s explanation.

“Donghyuk!” Yunhyeong pulls him closer.

“Uhh…Hi Yunhyeong…”

They talk for a while, trying to beat the loud music at the bar. Yunhyeong laughs at him when he told about the bet with Bobby. To his surprise, Yunhyeong agrees to kiss him.

“But…aren’t you dating?”

“Dating who? Ohhh! You mean…that guy.”

“Yes. The guy with weird straw bucket hat or something?”

“Was. I was dating him.” Yunhyeong drapes his arms on Donghyuk’s shoulder. “So don’t worry.”

“Oh. I see…” Donghyuk puts his hands on Yunhyeong’s waist as he leans for a kiss. It is a gentle one, just both feeling each other’s lips.

“Come to my shop when you are free.” Yunhyeong kisses him again.

“Sure… definitely…” Donghyuk bites his lips. He smiles like a champion as he strolls towards Bobby.

“Wow. I feel defeated.” Bobby calls the bartender for another bottle.

“I know. It feels good.” He laughs out loud. “Okay my treat. Because I got a kiss from Yunhyeong and… for defeating you.”

“Nice. You can defeat me again man.” Bobby raises his glass.

The two of them drank too much that the bouncer had to help them to get to the car car. Both are so wasted that they barely able to stand on their two feet.

“Thanks. You are cute.” Bobby squeezes the bouncer’s cheeks.

“Yah. Bobby. Let’s steal a car.”

“What the fuck are you saying?” Bobby covers his mouth.

“Steal a car dummy.” Donghyuk laughs as he watches Bobby puking. “Ewww. Fuck off.”

Bobby wipes his lips. “Shut up.” He leans against the car. “Steal a car? This car seems nice.” He examines the exterior of the vehicle. “Let’s steal this.”

“This car does look nice. Ah. The bouncer was a blessing. He brought us to this car.” Donghyuk runs in circle, shouting some incoherent words causing passersby to judge him.

“Fuck. There’s someone in the car.” Bobby repeatedly knocks the car window.

“What… oh….boy.”

“Yes. Oh boy. It’s your unlucky day.” Bobby then enters the back seat, pointing a Supreme money gun at the driver’s head.

“We… are stealing this car. Get it?” Donghyuk proceeds to blackmail the driver.

The driver, Hyuk, looks calm which annoys Bobby and Donghyuk.

“We aren’t kidding here. We have a gun. Now fucking move to where we want to go.”

“Oh…okay…” Hyuk shifts the gear to drive.

Bobby and Donghyuk discuss further, planning to ditch the driver when they reach somewhere far from the city. Hyuk glances at the two of them as he continues driving and decides to play along. Both Bobby and Donghyuk are clearly drunk. Donghyuk talks to Bobby in English but Bobby replies in Korean at LTE speed.

Bobby still points the Supreme money gun at the driver’s head.

“Why is this journey taking so long? Fuck this. You are not taking us to the police station right?” Bobby gives the driver a headlock.

“No. No. I promised.” He taps Bobby’s arm. Luckily Bobby lets his neck go. He almost swerves to the opposite direction.

“We are watching you.” Donghyuk leans against the car seat, putting his legs on the dashboard. His head hurts but he refuses to doze off. He fights to stay awake and is slowly losing.

Bobby starts to mumble gibberish which sounds like foreign language. The alcohol is making him sweat. He starts to take off his leather jacket, only halfway when he plops onto the seat.

~~~

 

“Good morning, Sir.”

“Ughh…” Bobby groans. He rubs his eyes. “Uh…good morning…” He is annoyed with the sounds of birds chirping outside. He drags his heavy body so he could sit, taking the plain water offered to him. “Thanks.”

“If you must know, Donghyuk is still sleeping. He is in the guest room.”

Bobby nods. He shuts his eyes again, trying to recall what happened last night. All he could remember was vomiting and planning to steal a car.

“Holy shit! Donghyuk and me…. We…. Ahhh Damn it. We stole a car!” Bobby immediately jumps off of his bed. “Ahhh dumbass.” He walks back and forth in his room.

“Yes. You and Donghyuk did steal a car. Your own car, Sir.” Hyuk smiles.

“What?” He stops to look at Hyuk.

“Why don’t you take a warm bath first, Sir? I’ll get Jea to prepare the bath.” Hyuk bows his head.

Bobby stands stills, thinking that Hyuk is lying. Wait. No wonder the driver was calm.

The driver was HIS own driver.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing bobdong and i don't know. hahaha.


End file.
